dark709fandomcom-20200215-history
The New Dark709's Comics: The Game
The New Dark709's Comics: The Game is the newest version of The Game. It is a totally revamped version of the first game with less glitches, more levels and even a chance to play with various other characters. The game also includes a 2 player mode! Description and Main Menu Hallway The new game has a total of 10 levels, each with a challenging boss level at the end. The main menu of the game is the inside of Dark709's Comic Studio apparently. When the player first starts the game, he will be inside Dark709's own room. The player can then advance from there to the 2 floor hallway. After the first game, whenever the player loads a game, he will be in the hallway. The hallway will have a few features in the start. Whenever the player completes a new level, some new features will be added to the hallway. In the end of the game, the hallway will be almost full. In the beginning the hallway has two three doors on the way. One is the way back to Darks room. Second one is the inventions room, the third is the level portal. The invention room will hold all the inventions collected throughout different levels, more about them later. The level portal has three doors, each one leads to one of the ten levels. Everytime you beat a level, the next portal is opened, and it'll lead to the next level. After beating a level, the player will be teleported to the hallway, next to the level portal entrance. After beating the first level, another door is added to the hallway. It's the Guest Star Room. The Guest Star Room is a place where you can customize your own character, which you can play with in the levels that you have beaten earlier. You can only make a Matoran. You can choose it's mask and it's colours, and later it's weapon and powers. Gameplay Different characters in the game have different weapons, powers and speed and jumping height. Whenever you play a new level, you only have a small amount of choices on which characters you would like to play with. To choose it, press spacebar during the gameplay, and a screen with text comes. There are two boxes with Player 1 and Player 2 on the bottom. If you wanna play a 2 player game, press the OFF sign next to it ON. You can also make the game fullscreen by switching OFF to ON next to that text too. You can choose your playable characters with arrows. In Free Play, you can choose many more characters. The Player 1 moves with arrowkeys. He draws the sword or other weapon with B and slashes with it with M and N. Powers can be used when not wielding a weapon, with N. Malice Borg is an exception, however. Player 2 uses A, W, S and D for movement and 1 for drawing a weapon. 2 and 3 work as N and M for the player 2. In the bottom of the screen there's a health bar in the left for player 1. Player 2's health bar hangs over the players head. The objective of the game is to defeat enemies and reach the exit. Many enemies are battled during the game. More about them can be seen in The New Dark709's Comics: The Game/Character Guide. See the The New Dark709's Comics: The Game/Walkthrough for more information and add more to this page. Download Download here.The link is broken though.